


Submission

by KerylRaist



Series: McDee-verse [4]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerylRaist/pseuds/KerylRaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, do you really like the spanking stuff?" Delilah asked. </p><p>Delilah and Tim continue to work their way through post-paralysis sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

He stopped on the side of the road in front of Gibbs' house.

Delilah looked at him curiously and a little alarmed. The whole point of this was Gibbs has a driveway, which is not in the open, and sure his neighbors can see, but it's not like either of their parking garages, or like, you know, the street.

"One minute." He left the car running and headed in. Only took a second to find the keys, and then he headed for the driveway, pulled Gibbs' truck out, pulled his car in, and then put the truck back.

"Thought you might like a little more privacy."

She nodded at that, then looks at him, clearly signaling, _and I'd like even more_.

"I'm heading in." He turned and headed into Gibbs' house, tossing his keys back onto the table by his front door.

* * *

"McGee?"

"Boss," he says as he sits on the steps, midway down to the basement.

"Stealing my truck?"

"I put the truck back. I'm stealing your driveway."

"Without asking?"

"Eighteen."

"You asking for forgiveness?"

"Not from you." That got Gibbs' approving look.

"What's up?"

"Delilah's getting a car today or tomorrow. She's practicing getting in and out of the driver's seat. Didn't want an audience."

Gibbs nodded, then got back to working on… Strips of different colored wood, next to each other. To Tim it looked like the first step in a chessboard.

"What is that?"

"Cabin stuff."

"Decide you want more than just a fire place and a sleeping bag?"

He nodded again, looked back up and saw Tim staring in the direction of the windows that offered a view of his driveway, forcing himself not to stand up and look out.

"You okay?"

"If she falls, it'll be really hard to get back up again."

"Her lungs work just fine. She'll yell if she needs something."

"Yeah. I know." He was still making himself not look out that window, making himself not hover or be overly helpful.

"C'mere."

"Boss?"

"Distraction. You ever use a chisel before?"

"Nope."

"You're gonna learn." He showed Tim a series of small teeth carved half way through the edges of the wooden strips. "Hidden dovetail. The piece that goes with it will match this."

"This looks really delicate."

"It is."

"You sure you want me to learn on this, Boss?"

"Not this one." He showed Tim the piece of wood next to it. Instead of teeth cut halfway through the wood, it had a series of small wedge looking pieces cut all the way through. "You're gonna work on that one. Easier to cut all the way through."

"Okay. What do I do?"

Gibbs told him, showed him, and Tim started, slowly, and very deliberately to remove tiny slivers of wood from the board in front of him.

An hour passed, and Gibbs checked in, looking at the very tidy job Tim had done of cutting two dovetails. He nodded at Tim. "Good work."

Tim smiled. "Thanks, Boss." He slowly cut one more. "Besides 'cabin stuff,' what is this?"

"Frame for this." He tapped the piece he's working on.

"I can see that." And having it pointed out, he could. The piece he was working on will, eventually, slot into the other ones.

"Game board," Gibbs said.

"So, you're thinking, eventually, someone else might be in that cabin with you?"

He half-smiled at that and got back to work.

"Checkers or chess?" Tim asked after another half hour (and one more dovetail).

"Either."

"Gonna make the pieces for both?"

"Yeah."

"Used to be good at chess. You know, if you ever wanted to play."

Gibbs looked back up at him, smiled, and nodded. "Should have this done in about four months. Wouldn't have to take it up immediately."

Tim's phone chirped. "Okay, she's done. You wanna come out and say hi?"

"Sure."

* * *

Car shopping post-lunch. And, honestly, he was kind of relieved at the idea of chauffer and just sit in the car. He hated car shopping. He had his own, very streamlined, process of set-up financing, pick out exactly which car he wants, test it out at a few different places, and then tell them exactly what he wanted to pay for said car followed by buying it at whichever place would meet his price, but even with that, it was really uncomfortable and he loathed doing it.

That was probably why, with the exception of Abby who built her car, he went through cars more slowly than anyone else on the team.

He hadn't even gotten really settled in for a good long wait at the first place before Delilah was opening the door again. Maybe ten minutes, possibly twelve, but not more than that had gone by.

She flung the door open, and he could see she was spitting mad and had tears in her eyes.

He hopped up and out, not going to help her get in, even he can read the very clear _don't help me vibe_ coming off of her, but it was easier to stow the chair in the backseat and she can't do that for herself.

"What happened?" he asked, tucking the chair into the back once she's in.

"They wouldn't serve me. Wouldn't look me in the eye. The only one who even said Hello had a customer with him already and the others just ignored me."

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, feeling his own anger rise up. "Want me to go in there and start yelling?"

"No!"

"You wanna go in there and start yelling?"

"I would have done it if I thought it would have helped." She was seething.

"Want me to go in there, look like a customer, see how fast they run over to help me, and then write a really, really nasty review of the place about it?"

That got a small smile out of her. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Back in a few minutes."

* * *

A few minutes was closer to ten. Within thirty seconds of having walked in, he had three people greet him, and one specifically ask what he was in the market for. "Just checking," he'd said.

The saleswoman looked at him curiously when he said that.

"Could I see your manager?"

"About what?"

He flashed his ID quickly. So quickly she couldn't see what it said. "About violating DC's anti-discrimination policies."

It was, however, rather satisfying to see her go completely white when he said that. Apparently she must have noticed Delilah sitting there and then not offered help, otherwise she wouldn't have been so terrified looking.

He texted Delilah while he waited for the manager, letting her know what he was doing. She seemed to approve of the scaring the shit out of the guy technique he wanted to employ.

And, sure, it wouldn't solve the problem, but… It felt good. And the extremely thorough, very demeaning dressing down he gave Mr. James Whimbly, the manager on duty, in which he tossed around words like Class F Felony (no such thing) and Anti-Discrimination Statutes and Class-Action Lawsuit Accountability and other bits of very legal sounding bullshit, while standing less than an inch from Whimbly, looking down into his eyes, and making sure the man knew his place in the universe was lower than the underside of a piece of shit, would have made Gibbs (or any other Marine) proud.

Whimbly was trembling and white as a sheet when he came out to the car to meet with his "partner" from the "DC Anti-Civil Discrimination Task Force."

Delilah rolled down the window, looked at him, and said, "You walked right by me without even glancing in my direction."

Tim shook his head forlornly. "That will have to go into our report." He smiled, very meanly. "Expect a call from my higher ups to discuss the ramifications of failing our spot check, and what sorts of consequences will follow."

Whimby nodded quickly and scuttled away when Delilah rolled the window up on him.

Tim got back in on his side, and she started to laugh.

"That help?" he asked.

"Yeah. It did."

"He actually walk past you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Asshole."

She looked really surprised at that.

"What? He is."

"Well, yes. Just, never heard you say that before."

He shrugged. "Seemed appropriate."

"Yeah. It was."

"So, where to next?"

"Let's see if the Subaru dealer does any better."

* * *

"So, how does the spanking part work?"

They'd talked about subbing yesterday, but this seemed… well, not exactly out of the blue, car was bought, dinner had been eaten, and post-dinner he was supposed to be 'showing her' what he liked, so it's not out of the blue, but… they hadn't been talking about it either.

Of course, not talking about it might have had something to do with having been back in her place literally just long enough to get to her bedroom.

"I get the rules and guidelines and goals and service part… but where the does spanking stuff come in? I mean… do you really like that part, too?"

She was already sitting on the bed, taking her shoes off, as she asked, eyes wide and on him.

So, he hung up his jacket (and hers) and sat next to her, thinking about his answer. "Yes. I do like it, under the right circumstances. Pain, as well as pleasure, makes your body produce endorphins, and if you play it right, and… I guess, if you're wired right for it… a dose of pain at the right time can take you even higher than just pleasure can."

She thought about that, but seemed to be looking for more explanation.

"I don't like going at it cold, though. It's not a good opening gambit for me. Endorphins also lower your ability to feel pain, so that might be why I don't like it until I'm into it. But, yeah, sometimes when I am into it, I like an extra edge.

"Mostly it's the service part. It's… having an expectation of what to do and doing it. Mostly that's enough. Probably been… six, seven years since someone's laid a hand on me like that. But if I'm already hot and revved up, sometimes I want that, and… if I do, I'll signal it, start not obeying orders or doing a shoddy job."

That also got a curious look.

"That's part of how the game works. The person in charge sets goals that the sub wants to rise to, providing pleasure by doing what the Dom wants and doing it well. But the sub isn't at the mercy of the Dom, he's got control of both the safeword, and how he behaves to nudge the play along. Everyone agrees to the hard rules before the game begins. The Dom writes the script, but the sub directs the play. You set the task and the rewards. And when I want the reward I'll do the task perfectly. When what I need is petting and praise, I'll handle whatever it is you give me exactly the way you want it.

"But sometimes I'm feeling cocky and sassy. Sometimes I want to push you some, and so I will. Might talk back, might not do it fast or good enough. And then it's your job to figure out what to do to get me back to where I want to be petted. Sometimes a good spanking is the answer to that.

"Sometimes I switch, sometimes I want to be in charge.

"But mostly it's that I want you to set the goal, so I can do it exactly the way you want it, and then you pet me for doing it. I want the approval. I want to do something you enjoy, something you want, and I want to do it exactly the way you like it, and then I want you to lavish me with affection, sex, and praise because I make you happy."

As he was explaining that, it hits Delilah, this isn't a hobby. This is Tim. This sex part of it might not be something he gets to do very often, but, this… mindset, this is him, all the time, in all ways. This is his life; he needs goals and he needs to meet them, do them perfectly, and get praise and approval for doing it. It's not that sometimes he likes to sub, it's that he is a sub who can occasionally enjoy playing something else.

"That's why you didn't touch me for two months?"

His turn to look curiously. He didn't follow how she got to that question.

"No goal. You didn't know what you were supposed to be doing or how to even try and do it well, so you just stopped."

He half-smiled, looking sheepish, and nodded.

"You needed directions, needed to know what I needed from you…"

"Yes."

"Pleasure. The goal is pleasure. We'll find our way through what all that really means. But for right now the goal is it feels good. And right now, we don't know what my body can do, but I do know I can enjoy your pleasure. You feeling good, naked, hard, eager, focused on you and me, that makes me feel good."

"I can do that."

"The way you look when you get off, the way you get into it, those little gasped breaths, that makes me tingly in all the right places."

"Okay. So, you want to try this? Me in charge, showing you how I like to be treated?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Safewords are no or stop. You say them, the game stops. You don't say them, we keep playing."

"Okay."

He closed his eyes, took a minute to shift into Dom mode, then unbuttoned one more button on his shirt, and carefully rolled up his sleeves, then sat, comfortably, at the foot of her bed, back against the bedpost, eyes trailing slowly up and down her body.

"Take your clothing off."

She smiled and started to unbutton the long flannel shirt she's got on over her leggings…

"Nope. I tell you how to do it, too."

So she stopped, waited.

"Socks and pants first."

She was slightly nervous about that, because there just wasn't a sexy way to do that anymore. And while it was true that he had seen her naked, it was also true that he had always helped her get undressed in the past. But he wasn't making any move to help, and he had told her what to do, so… do it right, do it perfect, make him smile.

Socks were easy enough. Lifting and moving her legs around wasn't difficult, annoying, sure, but it wasn't like it took a ton of effort.

Pants were a different story all-together. She could lift her legs, bend her knees, plant her feet flat on the bed, lay back, and use her abs and what little control she's got of her glutes to lift her hips off the bed and get her butt up enough to get the pants off, but about a third of the times she did that, her feet went skittering off and she fell before she could get the pants over her hips.

The back-up option involves laying on her back and sort of rolling from side to side as she inched the waistband over her hips. She felt about as sexy as a turtle trapped on its back when she does that.

She had already gotten her feet within easy reach to get the socks off, so with a quick little prayer that this would work, she set her legs so her feet were flat on the bed and her knees were up, resting against each other, and began to shimmy out of her leggings.

She didn't feel the touch, but she did feel him move, and noticed that he was holding her ankles, making sure her feet didn't slip out from under her. She appreciated that, and as soon as she had the leggings past her hips, he let go and went back to leaning against the bed post, watching, eagerly as she pulled them down her legs.

Once she got the leggings off, he trailed his fingers up her leg and kissed her knee. "Beautiful. Shirt next, want to see you in your lingerie."

She straightened up, pushing her chest out, pulling her legs next to her, so she's almost kneeling, and asked, "Want me to unbutton it, or just pull it over my head?"

"Mmm…" He seemed to like those options. "Unbutton it. Slow. Tease me."

She already had the top two buttons undone, so she started at the bottom, unbuttoning slowly, draping the shirt so he got a glimpse of panty, little flash of thigh, but not a good look. She stopped with the middle two buttons still done, and then tugged the right shoulder down, curling her arm in, so he could see her bra strap, and just the top of her chest, and then took a minute to stroke her neck and shoulder, fingers trailing over her naked collar bone, and throat.

He got up, and she stopped.

"Didn't say stop. Just moving."

She undid one more button, and moved her arm, letting her shirt fall to the side, left breast visible, as he sat beside her, and began kissing her throat and shoulder.

"Too sexy. Can't not touch," he said between kisses.

She undid the last button, and shrugged the shirt off.

His fingers ghosted over her bra, pretty rose satin edged with gray lace, then slipped down her side to caress the matching bikini panties.

"Watch." He straightened out her legs, spreading them apart, and settled to sit, cross-legged, between them. Then he lifted her ankle to his lips, supporting her leg beneath her knee, too, and started a line of slow, open-mouthed kisses and nibbles up her leg. He knew she couldn't feel it, but he hoped it still looked sexy. Hoped she liked keeping her eyes on him as his lips worshipped their way up her leg.

"Look good?"

"Yeah."

"Want you thinking about how it felt." He licked the inside of her knee, biting lightly. "Want you thinking about how good this feels to me, how soft your skin is on my lips." He eased forward another few inches, inhaling deeply. "How good you smell."

She nodded, propping herself up on her elbows so she can watch easily, enjoying the show, wishing she could feel it to go along with watching it, trying to remember in detail how it felt, the wet of his mouth, scrape of teeth and stubble, hot lips and breath pulling their way up her leg.

He took his time, feasting up her leg, but eventually it wasn't just a show, eventually he kissed the spot where leg became pelvis and she could feel a dull sort of pressure and heat to go with watching.

She could feel his hands slip under her butt, lifting her hips, but couldn't tell if they were above or under her panties. Under, have to be under, because what he did next, licking along the hem of her panties, then taking the edge between his teeth and tugging them off wouldn't have worked if they had been between his hands and her ass.

She watched him shift again, kissing her still covered mound, once again she can feel pressure and heat, but not much beyond that, not much sensation of movement, or wet, but she was watching, enjoying the sight of him mouthing her, his lips massaging hers.

A small moan slipped from her, and he looked up, smiling, then took her panties between his teeth again and tugged them all the way down her legs.

"God, you're luscious like that. All pink and spread for me," he said, sitting at the foot of the bed, caressing the sole of her foot, while looking all over her.

She's not exactly sure what to say to that, but it made her feel good, so she smiled.

"Makes me so hard." He raised up on his knees, stroked himself through his jeans, and her eyes went wide. He'd never done anything like that before, but she's really liking it. Then he crawled up her body, kissed her lips, and her ear, and said, quietly, "Makes me want to flip you over, prop you up, kiss that glorious ass of yours, and drive into you over and over and over."

And inarticulate sound of desire slipped out of her.

"Like that?"

"God, yes."

"Then keep thinking about it. And maybe, if you're good, we'll do that." He pulled away and sat back at the edge of the bed, staring at her, looking his fill, stroking himself slowly through his jeans, making her feel exceptionally naked and very, very desirable.

"You said you had a dildo."

"Yeah."

"Any other toys?"

"A few."

"Okay, where are they?"

"Tim?" She was looking a little alarmed by that, not sure where he was going to go with this.

"You can say no, if you want, anytime, otherwise game's on." She didn't say no, so he asked again. "Where are they?"

"Closet, top shelf, the Neiman Marcus shoebox."

"First rule," he said, reaching up, "these don't live on the top shelf anymore. I want them somewhere you can get to them whenever you want." (He made a quick mental note to grab everything else that was up there, too. Later.)

"Okay."

He took the box, and sat next to her, lifting the top. There was a dildo, glass, not realistic looking at all, but pretty, clear glass with swirls of green and gold, kind of swoopy shape with curves that probably make it easier for g-spot work. He picked it up, realizing this was the first time he'd ever held a dildo, but it wasn't too weird or shocking. It actually felt nicely solid in his hand, had a pleasant sort of weight to it. Probably good for massaging the kinks out of sore muscles, too.

Small bullet vibrator next to it. Larger 'massager' style vibrator next to that.

He handed the dildo, and then both vibrators to her. "I want you to play with them. Want to watch you touch yourself."

"What are you going to do?" She sounded a little nervous and a little excited by that. She'd never done that before. Never even thought of doing that before. But with the way his eyes kept devouring her, the idea of putting on a show seemed awfully good.

"Right now, just watch." He turned away and began rifling through her closet, and then realized he had no idea where what he wanted was. "Where do you keep your scarves?"

"Top drawer, left."

"Good." He headed over and looked though them, finally finding a silk one that looked long enough. Then he returned to the bed, sitting next to her, laying the scarf next to her. One last piece of this. He reached for her bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube. Then put that next to the toys.

"What do you want me to do?"

He picked up the scarf and gently tied it around her eyes, then kissed her throat lightly, and lips deeply. Pulling back he said, "It's dark, late at night, you're all alone, playing with yourself, finding out what feels good, what you like. Do it however you like, however feels best. Unless you need something you don't have and want to ask for it, I'm not here. Just play. If you can get off, get off, don't wait or deny yourself."

"Why would I?"

"That can be, and often is, part of the control you give to the Dom in this sort of game. Person in charge decides when you get off."

Her eyes were covered so he couldn't really guess what that expression meant, but she settled back against the headboard, felt around for everything, mostly just making sure where it was, and began to play with her fingers.

"If you can't get off, or hit the point where you're done. Stop playing. You're just on your own, having a good time, seeing what you can do with your toys."

He was watching her carefully, making mental notes of everything she was doing. Some of it seemed to be just mapping out her body. What has sensation, what doesn't, what sorts of things she can feel. He wondered if she'd done this on her own, yet. Almost asked, but that would break the illusion of on her own.

Part of the reason for the blindfold was to make sure she felt comfortable. Make it easier to sell the illusion of being on her own. Help her feel less inhibited by his presence. Part of it was allowing him to watch without having to pretend to be turned on by this. Right now, he's learning. The hot-naked-chick-playing-with-herself part of his brain was shut off, (at least as well as he can) and analytical,-learn-how-to-play-her-body,-do-a-good-job-at-this-sex-and-pleasure-thing part was cataloguing what she was doing, watching her face and the rest of her body carefully for reactions.

If they do this again, hot-naked-chick-playing-with-herself will be a big turn on, but right now, it was a lesson in what to do and how.

She kept going back to her nipples and throat, the little spot where her ears blend into her throat gets a lot of attention, too. He had the sense she'd go for her back if she could reach easily, but she can't.

He watched her work her fingers over everything that could feel. Watched her roll and pinch and pull on her pussy, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

She swapped out fingers for the bullet vibrator. But the bullet didn't have enough force. Seemed like it felt good on her nipples, she returned it back there a few times, and licking her lips, she sucked it gently, and seemed to like that, at least it got a smile, but wasn't useful for much below her waist.

The massager seemed to be a different story. She went through the speeds quickly, but stopped at one shy of full force, and left it pressed against her clit and pussy as she went back to playing with her nipples.

He didn't know how well it was working, not sure how close she was, but her chest was flushed, and she was breathing harder, and the part of his brain that was in charge of watching and learning died a few minutes ago, and just-wanna-get-naked-and-fuck-Tim had taken over. He was feeling very turned on just watching and was praying that this could get her off, or at least, felt good enough.

Her mouth opened, and her breathing went from harder to soft, fast panting sounds. He really wanted to lean over and kiss her, lick her throat, drink in her pleasure, but he didn't want to break her rhythm, or distract her, either.

She seemed to be stalling out, stuck there, he could see the tension on her face, the not quite there expression he was familiar with.

"Can you give me some help with leverage?" she asked after another frustrated minute.

"What do you want?"

"Few more inches of clearance."

He took the blindfold off, talking to someone wearing one feels weird. "Clearance how?"

She thought about it. "You behind me, legs spread, me on your lap, legs spread over yours; that should give me a few inches."

"I can do that." He started to shuffle behind her, but realized he wouldn't be able to see anymore. So he got up and grabbed the mirror off her dresser, propping it between the mattress and the footboard on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, I want to watch." Then he refastened the blindfold over her eyes, and settled in behind her.

"You're staying dressed?"

He took his shirt off.

"Pants?"

"Staying on for now." He lifted her onto his lap, rearranging her legs over his. She felt around for a minute seeing how much space she had, and where everything was.

"Better. Willing to be an extra hand for me, too?"

"Sure."

She got the vibrator back to where she wanted it, and said, "Hold this here."

He nodded, watching in the mirror, her body spread open, toy buzzing away, and kissed her throat, where it met her ear, where she'd been playing with it, and gave it a soft suck and a tender nibble, enjoying the moan that got quite a bit.

He saw her using her fingers to check, see if she's wet. Apparently not, or not enough. She felt around for the lube, and the dildo, slicking it up, then used her fingers to find where it went, and slipped it in. He didn't groan at that, wanted to, really wanted to, watching this was so hot it would burn him, but it was late, she was alone, and yeah, he was providing some help, but he was also trying not to break the illusion of playing and learning how to play. So he bit his lip, hard, and felt very grateful that he kept his pants on.

She had one hand stroking, rubbing, and pulling her nipple, the other was grinding the dildo, long, deep strokes interspersed with sort of circular motions he thought were aimed at her g-spot. He'll ask if she can feel that later, but she kept going back to it, so he assumed there had to be some level of sensation there.

The pink in her chest and cheeks came back up again, and he could feel her breathing faster, moving faster again. He kept forcing his own muscles to relax, he was tensing along with her arousal, wanting to be part of it, feeding off of it. But he was just furniture right now, so he made himself stay relaxed.

Her jaw clenched, and she was doing that little panting uh… uh… uh… breath that usually means impending orgasm, then her shoulders and arms twitched, upper body jerking, followed by, "Oh!"

"Oh?" he asked, taking the blindfold off a few seconds later as she lazed against his chest.

"Think I got off," she said with a wide grin, snuggling into him, putting the toys down. Which reminded him he was just holding the vibrator in place, so he shut it off and laid it beside them.

 _Tell me more_ was loud and clear on his face, as he slipped both of her legs over his left leg, so she was leaning, side against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, back against his bent right leg, and her head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't feel the same. None of the motion or tension. And it's not as intense, didn't feel it all over, but nice sort of tingle and rush, and, I'm feeling pretty happy and relaxed so…"

He was grinning so wide he felt like he couldn't contain the happy.

"We'll put it in the win column and do the happy dance—"

She saw his face crash as soon as he realized he said it, and tried to joke about it. "This was your evil plan all along. You knew once you said yes to that reception, eventually I'd get you dancing."

He half-smiled but his voice was sharp. "Yep. Planned a bombing that killed six people to get out of dancing. You've got me cold."

"Too soon?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. Holding her close for a few minutes, letting her just relax against him.

After another minute, she kissed his chest. "Would have liked to see you dance."

"I'm bad at it."

"Me too. I mean… I was."

"You get a hankering, you can ask," he said quietly, lips against her forehead. Then he pulled back to look her in the eyes, feeling nervous about granting that. "I mean, not in public, I'll safeword out of that, because I look dumb as hell dancing, but… you wanna see, just ask."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I pick the music, though, and if you laugh too hard, and I'll safeword out… Or… maybe… give me enough time at the gym, so I can hold you up for a few minutes easily, and we'll dance together. It'll have to be slow, but…"

She kissed him, then wiggled a little against him, but the part of her that's pressed into his crotch, her hip, can't feel well enough to tell if he's still hard, or wet for that matter. "You're not done, too, are you?"

He laughed. "I really, really liked watching that, but no, I'm not done, too. Give me a minute, make sure I'm all cleaned up, and we'll get to me."

"Anything you want me to do while I wait?"

"Take your bra off and get comfy."

"Yes, sir."

He was halfway out of the bed when she said that, but it stopped him. "I like that."

"Calling you sir?"

"Yeah. Don't have to do it or anything, but, it feels good."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

One of the things you learn if you're the kind of guy who reads women's magazines is that women are significantly more sensitive to smell than guys are, way more easily turned off by what they consider 'bad smells,' and that if you ever want a very thorough, very detailed, very lavish blow job, then making sure your junk doesn't smell like, well, junk, is a very good plan.

Granted, they also generally don't want you tasting like soap, so a thorough rinsing off is a good plan, too.

And sure, he's not Tony, he hasn't slept with three quarters of the eastern seaboard, but still, so far, no woman has ever complained about him taking a moment to make sure he smells and tastes good.

And he's thinking that's unlikely to change, because while it's true he hasn't done a massive survey or anything, he's fairly certain ball sweat and stale pee are not aromas most women find enticing.

* * *

"You stay dressed?" Delilah asked when he stepped out of her bathroom five minutes later, all washed and dried off.

"For now."

"Why?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I think you're missing the idea of which one of us is in charge."

"I'm not allowed to ask questions?"

"You can, but… Like I said, I'm not good at this part of it. If this is you being sassy to push me… I'm sorry, I don't really read this side of it well enough to know what you want."

"No. Not trying to be sassy. Just curious. So, when I'm in charge…"

"Unless I don't understand what you want me to do, like leverage, I don't ask questions. I just do it."

"Oh."

"But me not asking doesn't mean you can't. Especially if we're learning how to play."

"So why are you keeping your pants on?"

"So you can take them off."

"Oh." She looked pleased by that idea.

"Yeah."

He patted the edge of her bed. "Want you here."

Between the two of them, they got her seated on the side of the bed.

He stood in front of her, seeing her looking up at him, licking her lips, and once again took a moment to close his eyes and get into it. Two deep, calm, steady breaths.

"Part of the game… Part that I really like, anyway, is verbal. I like being told what to do. I like hearing words." Another deep breath to get himself able to say things like this.

"I want you to blow me. We're gonna do it slow and steady and all over and wet and good. But one of my hard lines is don't gag me, because you can't safeword if you've got something shoved in your mouth. So, if you don't like anything I ask for, don't want to do it, it isn't comfortable, whatever, and…" he closed his eyes, and opened them slowly… exhaling again, "And my dick's in your mouth, just tap the back of my knee twice, okay?"

"Okay."

"Too deep, too fast, too hard, jaw gets sore, give me a little tap, I'll step back and we'll re-adjust."

"Okay." She was looking pretty eager, so he licked his lips, straightened up, and got ready to run it, then remembered one last thing.

"Gonna want to come in your mouth."

"It's okay, really."

"Really?" Not that they've never had oral sex before, but before, it's been foreplay. He's never finished with her mouth.

"Yeah, really. If it was a problem, I would have said so when we were setting up my hard lines."

"Good." He smiled. "Undo my belt." And she did, keeping up eye contact with him, smiling, as she fed the tongue through the buckle. She didn't take it off, because he didn't ask her to, and he smiled at that, bending down to kiss her.

"Want you to stroke me through my pants, both hands…" he sighed quietly as she did, rocking into the pressure of her hands slipping up and down on him. Between her getting off and the quick wash he gave himself, he was already rock hard, and the friction from her hands felt amazing.

"Squeeze my balls, gently, and kiss it, open mouth, want to feel the heat and moisture through my pants." She did, mouthing him through his jeans. He watched, tangling his hands in her hair, enjoying it. "Looks so good… feels better."

He popped the button on his jeans, and then put her hand on the zipper. "Undo it."

She did, pulling back, grinning up at him, and he might have said something about not having told her to stop kissing him, but honestly, he's enjoying the way she's looking up at him too much to do anything about it. When the zipper was all the way down, she stopped, waiting, looking expectantly at him.

"Take it out, careful with the teeth on the zipper."

Delilah hesitated, and then tugged his jeans down a bit further, looking up with a question on her face. He nodded, that was fine. Actually that was more than fine, no fear of getting snagged in the zipper if it's around his hips.

He'd already taken his boxers off. Normally he prefers some sort of underwear, (the whole commando thing just sounds kind of… well, floppy, and not in a good way, as well as sort of rough) but if he's only going to have his pants on for five minutes, and if getting out of his boxers might prove awkward, he's fine with having taken them off earlier.

"Lick it. Let me see your lips and tongue working me."

She slipped her tongue, wet and slick and so pink over her lips in a long, slow lick, and then took him in hand.

"No hands. Hands come later. Just lick."

So she let go, pulled him a bit closer, and started with long slow strokes up the underside of his dick. He closed his eyes and just felt it, soft, wet tongue, hot breath, the way she'd balance the tip of him on her tongue before just flicking it off. "So good."

"Get it wet, really wet. Don't worry about pretty or dainty. Every man on earth likes watching a blow job, no matter how messy it is. In fact, messier the better is usually just about right for this."

She licked over the underside, and both sides, but couldn't get the top without her hands.

"One hand, just for access. Firm hold, at the bottom. Don't stroke with it, just hold." She did, pulling him down a bit so she could lick the top side, and then aim him down a bit so she could get the tip and rub her tongue all over it. "You are so good at that."

She began circling the tip with her tongue as he watched. "God, that looks so good." He could feel her breath against the head of his dick, hot, dry bursts against the wet, slippery head. "Oh…" he exhaled, softly, enjoying it.

"Take it in your mouth. As deep as feels good…" She didn't deep throat him, and he doesn't need that. This is good. This is beyond good. "Oh… yeah, like that. Keep your tongue moving as you slide up and down… Oh… God, yes… that's perfect."

His hips started to roll along with her mouth. "Use your hands as a buffer, don't let me go deeper than you like. Don't let me choke you.

"Mouth counter point to my hips…" she closed against him as he thrust in and pulled back as he did. "Oh… just like that, baby… just like that. Hands too, slide them with your mouth… God, so wet…" He bit his lip, mouth is good, mouth is soft and wet and silky, mouth and hands is better, soft, wet, silky, tighter, more friction.

"So good. Feels so good." He started to move faster, thrusting into her. "Suck harder, squeeze tighter." She did both. His hands curled into fists. "Oh, God, baby…God…fu… God," he was panting each sound between harsh breaths, feeling his body slip toward coming, but he wasn't done, not yet.

"Stop."

She was looking up at him, very concerned. "Stop?" she asked when he stepped back.

He needed a few seconds to get his breath back and brain together. "Don't want to get off, yet, and that was too good." He licked his lips, kneeling in front of her, kissing her softly, tasting the faint traces of his precum on her lips.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Why not get off now?"

"Because unless your jaw is getting sore, this is just the beginning. Want you to touch, lick, suck, everything. That gorgeous mouth of yours is going to take me so high." He shucked off his jeans and stood before her again. "Good to go?"

She nodded and this time he stepped even closer, straddling her legs.

"One hand on my balls. Gentle. Stroke, or tug…" he jumped a little when she tugged more sharply than he liked. "Little softer than that…" She did it again, gentle downward pressure. "Oh… yeah… that's right, just… So good." He could feel himself ramping back up again, fast. That break walked him back from the edge, but it won't take long to get back there.

"Now, mouth on my balls, hand on my dick. Oh… feels so good…" His hand closed over hers, guiding it. "Slow, all the way up and down, don't wanna come yet." Her tongue laved all over him. "Oh… shit… your tongue is amazing. God, yeah, licking like that…" God that felt good, he could feel his balls crawling up, feel himself getting closer. "Just… suck one…" All wet and hot and so good wrapped around him. "Gentle… ohhh." That felt amazing and pulled them back down again, lessening the need to get off right this second. Another soft, wet, suck while her tongue slipped over him. "God…" slid from between his lips in a hot breath.

He widened his stance, spreading his legs, and reached for the lube. For a moment he just held it, feeling her mouth on him, losing himself in the pleasure of that.

He took her right hand in his, and dribbled the lube over her index finger and palm, then guided it to where he wanted it. "One finger. Lots of lube… Just… yeah…oh… just rub it around like that for a bit…" He rocked against her hand, feeling her skin slipping over his. "Oh… perfect… just… oh… feel so good like that, all slick and hot…" He nudged her hand forward, to right behind his balls. "Press right there. Knuckles…" Pressure on his perineum made his gasp as she mouthed his balls. He breathed hard, riding that sensation, letting it flow over him in gentle pulses of pleasure.

"Mouth back on my dick, just sucking the tip," and she did, wet, little sucks that were driving him crazy. He slipped her fingers back again. "God, baby… Ease your finger in, slow, gentle, steady pressure and my body'll just take it…" And it did. He relaxed into it, and felt her finger slip in. "Yeah…oh… bit deeper, and curl it forward, gentle, just… oh…fu- oh…" She got it, finger pressing gently, adding that cumming/pulse sensation to the delight of her wet, sucking mouth. "That's just it. Just like that baby. Just… Press every time you suck… Ohhh…" Long, low exhale, his knees and thighs went tense, and his hands started to curl into fists.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to talk all that much longer. "All the way up, all the way down, suck on the upswing, press on down… hand and mouth together."

And she did. "Oh god… just like… yeah… Oh god…" She sped up a bit, and he knew he was going to come. "Wanna see you swallow… oh… oh…" His face and jaw went tight as the tingles started to arc through him and he felt the first pulse. "Fuck! Oh FUCK!" he gasped out as his body started to spasm and the lights went white behind his eyes.

"Oh… God… That was awesome!" he got out a few seconds later, still breathing hard, panting between words as she swallowed one last time and gave him a gentle suck.

Her lips slipped off of him, and she gave him one last lick, then smiled up at him. "Yeah, that was."

After another minutes, when it felt like his knees would work again, he left for a second, quickly tidying himself up, and grabbing a wet towel for her, as well a glass of water and some gum. (He's not sure if she wants the taste of his cum in her mouth.)

He carefully cleaned off both of her hands, and offered the water and gum, but she shook her head on both of them, so he curled around her, holding her close, kissing her forehead and lips, petting her arms and back.

"That felt so amazing. The color dropped out of my vision at the end. Felt like my whole body got off. God, you are so good at that." He kisses her lips, then deepens the kiss, taking himself on her. "Most beautiful, talented mouth ever." Another kiss. "Really, awesome, like religious experience, awesome."

She smiled, beaming at the praise and the control. "I really liked that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So… if I was running things…"

"Tell me what you want. It's my job to do it, make you happy. If you think I'm fun in charge… I'm a lot more me when I'm not."

"I get that. But if I want that again? Want you to talk me through it, hear your voice fall apart… I mean, you said fuck… I've never heard you say fuck… that was so hot."

He squeezed her a little tighter, bit the shell of her ear gently, and whispered, "Fuck."

"Oh…"

A light lick. "If you want it, you just have to ask. Set me a task, and I'll rise to it."

"Pun intended?"

He laughed at that. "Sure, but probably not for an hour or so."

She kissed him, and he kissed back, gently. "You are so beautiful, Delilah." He kissed each eyelid. "Beautiful eyes." And her nose. "Beautiful nose." And lips. "Most beautiful, perfect," he bit gently on her lower lip, "most scorching hot, blinding hot, ecstasy hot, mouth."

She stretched a little, and he nuzzled her neck, stroking his fingers through her hair. "I love you, and I love this, and I love your body on mine, and mine on yours, and I love how you make me feel. And I want to make you feel as good as you make me."

"I think I like this post-sex petting thing."

"Like I said, it's very safe and warm and intimate and nice."

"And I can ask for this, too?"

"Yep. Right now, this is just nice, it's warm and happy, and we're both really good. But subbing can be really intense. Like, when we can reliably get you off, I might take over one night and keep you on edge for as long as you can take it. Get you a millimeter away from climaxing and keep you there, make you beg to climax, make you need it, so that when you do get off, your whole body shakes and you come screaming. And like I said, that's intense and vulnerable and really naked and… and this after bit, this is even more important then. It's a space to get yourself back to yourself, to be assured of your value and how much the Dom adores you. It's called aftercare and making sure you leave good, happy, well taken care of, is the mark of a good Dom."

"You want me to do that to you?"

"Eventually. If you like it. If it's fun. When you know my body well enough to do it. Then yes, I'd like you to run me. Control every aspect of it. Not every single time. Sometimes I want to be in charge, and sometimes just straight sex is fun, but… yeah, sometimes I need this. Want it."

"What did you do all those years you were single and needed this?"

"I'm very, very good at my job. Sometimes I get petted for that. It's… enough."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "Better than nothing. Never been… comfortable enough in this to let a stranger do it, so I don't like the club/internet scene. Just because you need something doesn't mean you can get it. So, you make do with the best available alternatives. For me that's the occasional good job at work and my fan mail."

"If… if the bombing hadn't happened and sex didn't need to get redefined… would you have ever told me about this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Last two women I got comfortable enough with to tell, who weren't already into it, left. I think they found the idea of it deeply disconcerting." He shrugged again, half smiled. "I'm not supposed to be the one who submits."

"So, you would have just made do with knowing that I liked orgasms and trying to get me off as well as you could?"

He nodded.

"Is that part of you pushing me away, not wanting me constantly in your stuff or space? Afraid I'd figure it out and get scared?"

"Not on a conscious level, but yeah, that was probably there."

She snuggled in closer to him, wishing it were easy to rearrange themselves, so she could be on the outside, holding him. "I'm not scared, not freaked out, and I'm not going anywhere because of this."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Good." He closed his eyes and bit his lips, and she could tell he was feeling very emotional about it, but didn't want to let it go. But his voice did shake a little when he said, "Really good."


End file.
